


Dead Man Walking

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Flirting with Danger [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bobby x daughter!Devon, John x Devon (OC)
Series: Flirting with Danger [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526180
Kudos: 6





	Dead Man Walking

When Devon woke up the next morning, she was alone in the motel room, but could hear John faintly outside. “Bobby!” Devon groaned, pushing the blanket back. Getting out of bed, she walked to the door and opened it. John turned and didn’t miss the way that his eyes looked her over. “Speak of the devil.” He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Devon held out her hand for the phone. With a slight sigh, John put it in her hand. Devon’s eyes were locked with his as she spoke. “I’m fine.” She said as soon as the phone was to her ear.

“Goddamnit.” Bobby grumbled. “What were you thinkin’?” He asked. “Sneakin’ into the back of John’s truck? Have him bring your ass right back here.” 

Devon smirked. “Yeah, I don’t think so. He was going to.” John cocked an eyebrow at her. “But, I made him a deal. He’s going to teach me about hunting, if I can’t do it…I’ll go home. Forget all about it.” Devon started. “If I can, he’s going to take me with him more often.”

Bobby groaned, and she could just picture his face.”Huntin’ ain’t for you!” He snapped. “It ain’t for my daughter.”

“Good thing I’m an adult and can do what I want.” She snapped, hanging up. Handing the phone back to John, she moved back into the room.

John walked in right behind her. “That’s one way to start our morning.” He chuckled as the door shut. “Looks like I got a hunter to train.”

Devon went over to her bag and started pulling out some clothes for the day. “What’s the plan, John?” You asked.

“Take you on your first hunt. Get dressed. I’ll fill you in over breakfast.” He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair. “I’ll be back, sweetheart.”

* * *

John set you down on the bed gently. “Shit, sweetheart.” His eyes swept over you. “Why the fuck did you have to do that?” He brushed your hair back from your face.

You winced, opening yours eyes and looking over at him. “Sorry.” You breathed.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Stubborn little shit.” He teased. “I told you to stay back!”

Devon smirked. “Yeah, but I don’t exactly listen, do I?” She pointed out. “And, if I hadn’t rushed in like that…you’d be a hell of a lot worse than I am right now.” He’d been rushed by a vamp and she’d shoved him out of the way. She took the hit and gone through a decaying wall. It wasn’t too bad, but it still sucked.

“Get some rest.” John kissed her forehead. “We’re bringing you home in the morning.”

“John…” Devon shook her head. “I thought that I did okay, I thought that I’d be able to go with you more now.”

He smiled. “Not like this you can’t. I want you healed before we think of you hunting.”

Rolling her eyes, she patted his knee. “You need someone to do the boring shit, right?” Nothing said she couldn’t hang back at the hotel. Devon knew if she went home that next morning, Bobby would be a serious pain in the ass.

* * *

John left her back at the motel while he drove back to Bobby’s. He had to tell him what happened, and figured in person was the best bet. Shed asked him to grab a couple things for her and he said he would try.

Bobby stormed out as John’s truck pulled into his drive. “Where’s my daughter?” He snapped once John slipped out.

“She’s back at the hotel.” He told him. “Resting.”

“What do you mean ‘resting’? What the hell happened?” Bobby’s eyes narrowed at him.

John shoved his hands in his pockets. “She’s a bit banged up, bruised rib, scraped up a bit.” He explained. “Saved my ass from worse.”

“Are you kidding me?” Bobby asked through clenched teeth. “You agree to take her hunting, you take her on a dangerous one, not even a simple salt and burn! Now she’s laying in some cheap motel bed, hurt!” He was livid. He’d been angry at him for the way he’d raised the boys, but this was his daughter! “You bring her ass back here, John Winchester.”

“She’s an adult! She can make her own damn choices.” He snapped before turning back to his truck.

Bobby glared after him. “You best not come around anymore if you’re gonna keep her in danger.” He called out.

John ignored him, getting in the truck and slamming the door shut. He knew that he was in deep shit with Bobby now.


End file.
